War of the Gods
by Cecily Rose Midnight
Summary: As the kingdom of Hyrule grows, it slowly starts to forget its origins, the people stop worshiping the Gods and Goddesses of legend. But when the Gods and Goddesses watch their promised land grow and flourish, they too, start to forget why they created such a land. Can Skylark, with the help of the Hero and Spirit Maiden stop Ganondorf, and make the Gods realize that this was fate?
1. Chapter 1: The Gods

**_This story is dedicated to Anastaisya ~ You are my best friend, and I love you so much._**

* * *

"_Dark… All I see is… dark."_

* * *

Everyone loves and understands the three goddesses. Everyone wishes they had the power of Din, who shaped the earth; emulates Farore, who gave life to the earth; and admires Nayru, who gave law to the land. Everyone praises them, and their golden kingdom: Hyrule. Everyone wants the Triforce, so that their most desired wish would come true.

But what of the lesser gods? What of Hylia, she who gave the world light and her blessing, saving the people from destruction, and now rests inside the maiden named Zelda. What of Demise, who chases after Hylia like an animal in heat, rushing to find and grasp what is not rightfully his? Do people not know of him? Does he chase after daydreams because people do not praise him?

There are gods unheard of. They waste away with time, silently walking the path laid before them, so unforgotten and mistreated. Someone must save them, someone must bring them back to reality, or else our world will fall apart. I am on a mission, to save these poor immortal souls, and bring them back to their former glory.

And who am I? No, I am not the goddesses chosen hero, he who holds courage and the Master Sword. No, I am not the Spirit Maiden, who watches while the hero fights for her, not fighting her own battles, and wielding only wisdom. I am not anyone from Hyrule. I am Skylark of Lydoh, a land from across the sea.

* * *

Skylark stepped off of the boat, the rickety board that served as a bridge down to the bustling port. It stank of fish, fish, and more fish, plus the scent of drunken sailors and sweaty laborers. Not to mention the look of the people and objects here made a man want to vomit. If you dared to touch something, you'd be afraid you'd get your hands dirty, the place sounded like an orchestra gone horribly wrong, and, quite frankly, you wouldn't dare put any one of these foods in your mouth. This harbor was offensive to all five senses, which made Skylark want out of such a place as soon as possible.

He picked up his leather suitcase, filled with the important items inside, and ran as quickly as possible to the city that lay before him. It was big, too big for him, and shops with wonderful shades of blue and red on their carts littered the streets. Skylark soon learned he had stepped into one of the city's market places; it bustled with people and smelled completely different from the city's harbor. Skylark could see and smell the scents of meat: geese cooked over an open fire, lamb meat drizzled with lemon, roasted chicken spiced with pepper and parsley. He wanted to touch the oranges, peaches, and apples in the nearby stall, and his mouth watered when he caught the scent of fried rice mixed with leeks and fried beef. What kind of food driven sorcery did this place cast upon him?

Skylark envied the people around him, they dressed so nicely, and he glanced down to look down at his own clothes: a tan button up shirt tucked into navy blue breeches and finished off with a pair of tan shoes. He looked poor compared to those around him. The men wore suits of black, navy blue, all shades of brown, and even some dark green suits. Many of the women around him wore dresses with gold trim on the bottom, some with flower prints, and others with paisley prints, a lot of solid colors, and a few abstract designs. All in all, Skylark was beginning to feel very insecure about his own clothing. With that, he decided he'd just go with life, and waved down a man who was driving an empty cart pulled by two beautiful horses, one a chocolate brown, the other a strawberry roan.

"Excuse me, sir?!" Skylark yelled over the bustle of horse drawn carriages and people talking, bargaining prices. "Are you going towards the Hylian Kingdom?"

"No. And I'm not takin' you there, so shove off you common trash!" The man yelled at him, and drove off.

"Rude…" Skylark said, and found a bench to sit on. "This place looks fabulous, but in reality, it's a hell hole," Skylark mumbled, watching the insignificant people walking by. And then he heard the sounds of a girl in trouble.

"'Scuse me! I'm tryin' ta get through here!" The girl exclaimed trying to push herself through a particular cloud of people, and ended up dropping her bag. "Oh shoot!" She exclaimed, bending down to pick up her things, her red hair falling over her face, and people gave her dirty looks because she seemed to be in their way. "Don't give me that look, ya half-wits!"

"What did you say?! You surly wench!" A particular man said, looking down at her with cold gray eyes, and pulled her up by her hair. The girl cried out in pain, and Skylark couldn't watch this anymore. He picked up his suitcase, sauntered up to the man, and hit him in the back with his suitcase, letting out a loud 'oof!' from the man. The man dropped the girl and she fell upon the ground, trying to push herself up to seem strong. "You-!" The man turned back to Skylark, his fist clenched.

"Keep your mouth shut you common trash," Skylark said to the man, using the words a man had used to insult him. "Just go about your day like before." The man grumbled at Skylark, deeming this fight not worth his while, and walked away. Skylark looked back down at the girl who still lay on the ground, and bent down to help her pick up her things. "Are you okay?" Skylark asked, looking at her with concern. Then he noticed just how pretty the girl was. She had red hair that reached her lower back, and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse tucked into a pink skirt, with a yellow scarf tied around her neck. She also wore a brown belt with a tan apron with tribal designs on it. This girl was stunning.

"I'm fine, I just… hate this city!" The girl exclaimed, looking at the swarm of people who didn't care what she thought about their home. "I'm sorry, I'm just angry. Thank ya for helping me," the girl said, and held out her hand. "I'm Malon, and you are…?"

"Skylark," Skylark told her, cautiously taking her hand, and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you to! I'm so glad that there's at least one nice person in this city!"

"I'm actually not from here, I'm from Lydoh," Skylark said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Never been there. What are you doin' in a god forsaken city like this?" Malon asked, now that her bag was full with the items she had dropped, which were just fruits and some jewelry, she stood up tall, holding out her hand to help Skylark up.

"I'm off to Hyrule, to investigate their temples and ancient culture," Skylark said, grabbing Malon's hand and she pulled him up. "There's much more there than you know."

"Oh, even for someone from said land?" Malon asked. "Well it just so happens that I'm on my way back to my home in Hyrule, will you be needin' a ride?"

Skylark smiled, and nodded his head. "Very much so."

"Then come along, partner! We've got a long trip ahead of us!" Malon said, and pulled Skylark to her wagon. Attached to her wagon was a donkey, who stank to high heaven, and gave Malon a spiteful look. Which is something not seen in a donkey, but Skylark swore he saw evil that donkey's eyes. "This gal here is named Peggie. She's a bit snarky, but nothin' I can't handle. I think its cause Pa calls her 'Old Faithful' so she feels that she has to rebel," Malon said to Skylark. "Ain't that right, suga' pie?" Malon cooed to the donkey, who only grunted in response, sparking a deep, throaty laugh to come from the tiny girl. She motioned for Skylark to take a seat next to her on the wagon. "Come on, throw your things in the back, and we'll be on our way!" Malon said impatiently, and Skylark did as he was told.

Skylark smiled. He was finally on his way to uncover his true destiny.

* * *

**_Hi! Sorry for the short beginning, but I'm not good at them! Seriously, I dread starting a story. I just want to skip to the middle._**

**_Alright, so this story is an idea I came up for a while ago, but just recently did I come up with an even better plotline for it! This story also heavily relies on Hylian mythology, just to let you know._**

**_I'm so happy I got Malon in as one of the main characters! She's so country though… I love it!_**

**_Anyhoot, I'm done rambling, I'll shut up shortly._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, much to my chagrin…_**

**_Please read and review! If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask! - Sincerely, Cecily Rose Midnight._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fires Have Started

**_This story is dedicated to Anastaisya ~ Much love!_**

* * *

"_Dark… All I see is… dark."_

* * *

I shot a ball of fire at girl dressed in green, anger filling her up, and tearing her down. The girl wore a green dress, the back of her skirt was longer in the back and shorter in the front, slits in the side to separate the length. She looked back at me, her incredibly wavy hair flying behind her, the tattoos under her eyes staining her cheeks, and the look of anger in her green eyes said bloodlust. Swinging her arms out, she levitated into the air, raising her hands like the thorn vines that began to grow around my feet. Small embers grew around my fingers, touching the vines so that they too would burn, and freed myself from my earthly imprisonment.

"Die!" She screamed, and from her feet began a quake, violently shaking the ground beneath me.

"Burn!" I screamed back at her, forest fires purging the surrounding area of all life. I never really noticed the freezing rain that followed.

"Stop it you two!" Screamed the rain, the droplets falling from the sky and creating a puddle on the ground. The water in the puddle grew, starting to take shape of a woman. "You're destroying everything!" The woman made of water yelled, her real body taking shape into a human-like woman. She had skin paler than the moon, eyes that looked like sapphire, and an amazing body to boot. This intriguing figure wore a long blue dress, attaching to a golden choker and flowing down her chest to cover her breasts. Around her waist was a golden colored corset, and it tied tightly enough to make her look thinner, but not tightly enough to fully wrap around her waist, for there was a space right in the middle of the front strings. Her long, blue, watery hair fell just above her breasts, flowing freely, and the shaded blue fish tail attached to the back of her head fell down to her knees, a golden bracelet at the base of the fins. At her forehead was a golden circlet dotted with dark sapphires. As beautiful as she was, I did not envy her guises, for I had beauty of my own.

I wore a dark red top, with black buttons going down the middle; it had no strings and only covered my breasts. My harem pants were also dark red, except for the belt and the leg cuffs, which were of a golden color. A golden necklace wrapped around my neck, it was bejeweled with rubies and red feathers. Wrapping itself around my arm, my golden snake upper arm bracelet felt tight and snug against my arm. Pointed and curled, my Gerudo style shoes were simple and black; they too felt snug on my feet. My red hair was tied up high, the straight strands of hair just barely going past my shoulder blades. With tan skin and red eyes, I was the very envision of Gerudo, but yet I was not one of them.

"Why shouldn't I? I'll create a new land, and name it after myself!" I yelled at the girl in blue.

"BECAUSE WE MADE THAT WORLD TOGETHER!" She yelled at me. "Din, Farore… we're sisters, we shouldn't fight like this. It is our promised land; it is the very reason as to why we exist. Without that land, we wouldn't ever be needed," Nayru explained, water trickling from her light blue dress.

"Hmph!" Farore crossed her arms, and closed her dark green eyes. Her dark green hair was so wavy that it bounced every time she moved. And it did when she stormed off.

"Who cares if we made it together? We barely have enough time to fight anymore. You're never around! All you do is talk to _him,_ and we both know the two of you aren't talking verbally." I stomped off as well, back to my temple in the sand, in an attempt to cool off.

But the fires had already started.

* * *

Nayru placed her head into her hands, crying salty tears. What had this come to? Law and order didn't even exist anymore. If only she could find out a way to fix this…. She bet she knew who was doing this, that conniving man Ganondorf, Demise himself.

The Sacred Realm was a living paradise, but, as well as a curse. Pure, but tainted, this place was her prison. How could such beauty, such safety feel so imprisoning that her heart felt like it was going to burst? The world, the heaven she belonged to, the hell beneath the earth, everything was crumbling down, and she was tumbling with it.

Nayru walked past a forest of trees and fairies, Farore's favorite area, and marched herself up to the dark area that Demise always lingered in, before the war. It was his prison now. The fires had long since died out here, the life and magic that it once obtained had gone away the moment Demise died and Ganondorf had been born. Since then, it has been void of anything and everything.

"Ah, Nayru, did your wisdom bring you here?" Ganondorf's voice grumbled, in a mocking tone. Through the gray metal bars he looked at her, the bottom of his cape drenched in the water her dress secreted, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"If it were not my hatred and your stupidity. Don't think I don't know what you are doing, you're spreading hatred around here like a disease, you are tearing us apart," Nayru said, and spat on the ground.

"Temper, temper! Whatever is wrong? Oh, did the three golden sisters get themselves into an argument? Do they threaten to ruin their wondrous kingdom? Oh, what horror!" Ganondorf exclaimed, once again mocking Nayru. "Come, I will show you how to fix this," he said in a gentler tone, something rare to see in Ganon, and held out his hand.

Hesitantly, Nayru started reaching out her hand to his. A searing headache had started in her head, and her dress started to lose its shape, the water it was made out of leaking quite quickly. Nayru feared what Ganondorf might make her see, he was not to be trusted, but something in her mind told her to reach out to him. And she could not resist that urge.

"Stop this, monster!" A deep voice boomed, and Nayru was shook out of her dazed state. Disoriented, she couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, but she felt cool hands on her shoulders, and looked up. Above her was _him,_ the one Din despised. He had a look of anger on his face, his black eyebrows scrunched against his storm gray eyes. The mass of curly hair on his head shined in the light, and Nayru could feel the heat of his body on her back. "Don't you dare mess with her!"

"Letvis…" Nayru said, and gave him a look of confusion.

"Are you all right, my sweet?" Letvis looked down at her, and kissed her cheek. "He didn't harm you did he?" Nayru shook her head, and Letvis sighed in relief.

"Letvis, so we meet again. I wondered how long it would until you came near my… domain," Ganondorf said, and paced his cell. "How many times has it rained since I last saw you?"

"Disgusting oaf, like that's any of your business!" Letvis yelled, and started to walk towards Ganondorf's cage.

"Letvis, stop!" Nayru yelled, and Letvis stopped dead in his tracks. "Please, no more fighting…" Nayru cried, and Letvis rushed to stop her tears. The pad of his thumb gently stroked her cheek, and he pulled her away. He shot an evil glance at Ganondorf, who only smiled his vicious and conniving smile that he always had.

After that, Letvis lead Nayru back to his domain of the Sacred Realm, a very airy place, with a clear crystal ball in which he could watch the living. Everything seemed to be made of clouds, but his objects were solid. The area was always cool and windy, something Nayru had always enjoyed. Maybe that was why they had always been more than friends. Letvis smiled at Nayru, but Nayru couldn't get the question out her head.

"Letvis, why did you come looking for me?" She asked, quietly.

"I wanted to show you this. There's a boy who traveled from Lydoh to visit Hyrule and learn its mythology," Letvis said, and smiled excitedly.

"So?"

"Don't you see? He's the key to unraveling Hyrule's mysteries, and he's the one who save us all from destruction!"

"I hardly believe that."

"And you would think the goddess of wisdom would know everything…"

"Shut up. Let me look," Nayru said, and pushed Letvis out of the way.

She looked into the crystal ball, and watched the tan skinned man ride in a wagon with a pale, red headed girl. Nothing seemed special about this boy. "He's just a commoner. He can't do anything." Nayru concluded.

"You aren't always right you know…" Letvis said, and pulled her away from the crystal ball.

Little did Nayru know, Letvis was right.

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter seemed a bit rushed, I wanted to go to bed, but I HAD to finish and post this first. You get to see the gods point of view! Hooray, huzzah! I'm loving this story so much, almost as much as my other ones._**

**_I know, I know, no one knows who Letvis is. He's a mysterious character and I've given you clues as to who he is, and I will properly introduce you to him later in the story. I didn't think he'd turn out to be as… normal as he is. I imagined him to be much more… abrasive and sarcastic. Not to mention I WANTED him to be a player type character, but noooooo my mind can't work like that._**

**_PurpleSweets13: I know! Gah, I hate beginning stories! Oh well, the worst part is over..._**

**_DarkPriestessOfHyrule: Thank you!_**

**_YateroHirashi: I plan on updating at least once every two weeks. I generally strive to make longer chapters, but I cannot have too much in one chapter. Its very hard for me to have more than one mini-plot for each chapter, because when I write chapters, I like to be very blunt and to the point. Even if the point is to confuse. I'm sorry, but I think that my chapters won't get any longer than 2,500 words, unless a chapter is INCREDIBLY plot-centric._**

**_JasmineMoon: Thank you for the advice, I hope you noticed that in this chapter I tried to do what you said. I think it came out alright._**

**_LauParisi: Thank you! I really wanted to do something different. I love mythological stories, and I love adventure stories, which is what this is. So I hope you continue to read and like my future chapters!_**

**_Well, how did you like this chapter? Let me know! I would love to hear you opinions!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, no its characters/mythology. But all original characters are mine, so no stealing!_**

**_See ya later alligators! ~ Cecily Rose Midnight_**


	3. Chapter 3: Partnership

"Here we are!" Malon said, and pulled up her wagon into Lon Lon Ranch. The rather large farm smelled of hay and horse manure, but since Malon had so kindly taken him to Hyrule, Skylark thought that he would be nice and admire what he called a pig sty. In reality, it wasn't too bad, but Skylark had a slight tick in him, which rendered him to make everything in his sights clean. Though, this was not his farm, so he'd have to put aside his dislike for the dirt covering the sides of the barn and house.

"What a… very nice farm you have," Skylark commented, but Malon could sense his dislike.

"I know that it's not the cleanest place around, nor the nicest smellin', but its home. I hope that ya will learn to admire it, in time. I understand that it's a bit messy on yer first glance," Malon responded, and stopped the wagon by a large house. "This is home," Malon said to Skylark, before yelling loud enough to either break Skylark's ear drum or shatter some windows. "PA! I'M HOME! Ya BETTER GET YER PATOOTY DOWN HERE BEFORE I SPEND ALL THE MONEY I EARNED AT WHITEVALE CITY!"

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! YA JUST GOT HERE, DON'T MAKE MY EARS FALL OFF!" A loud man yelled back, and Skylark had to cover his ears again. '_What an interesting family… that yells at each other,_' Skylark thought, and Malon turned to smile at him, before blushing an adorable shade of light pink.

"Sorry about that, Pa's hard on hearin', so yellin' is the only way he could hear me without havin' to go up and get him myself." She told him, and brushed through her long red hair with her fingers.

"Why didn't you just go up there?" Skylark asked her, and Malon shrugged.

"Too lazy," Malon responded, and winked.

Skylark chuckled, to him this girl was an extremely odd character, but he wasn't complaining. He had made it to Hyrule, to fulfill his destiny, and to make his dreams come true. Malon was his savior, for now, and he intended on repaying his debt.

"Okay, I'm here, now where's that gosh darn inventory list and the cash?" Her father said, and Skylark turned to see quite a plump man with a big hairy mustache that trailed from one sideburn to the other. His short hair (what was left) was in a ponytail in the back, and top of his head was bald, except for a few strands. The overalls he wore were a dark blue, with a few patches on the knees, and he wore a red shirt underneath; unfortunately his shirt was a bit short in the chest area, and some of his chest hair stuck out. On his feet were big clunky work boots and Skylark just knew that if those shoes came off, his feet would stink to high heaven. Overall, this man was pure country, and anyone could see it. "Oh, who is this?" Talon asked, and then gasped. "Are you here to marry my daughter? I won't allow it! I beat you to a pulp boy, get your guns ready!" Talon exclaimed, and Skylark just stared at him. This was getting too cliché for him.

"Pa! Skylark's not here ta marry me," Malon said, and Skylark swore he heard 'but I wish he was' underneath her breath, "he just needed a lift to Hyrule, and I thought I might as well give him a ride, I could've used the company." Talon looked at Malon for a moment, and then turned his head towards Skylark.

"I don't trust you boy. Now, run along to where yer supposed to be goin'," Talon said, and snatched the inventory list out of Malon's bag.

"Pa! Is that how we treat strangers here?" Malon said, and started untying the horses, then she hopped on one of them, and motioned for Skylark to get on one. So Skylark picked up his belonging, and did as he was told.. "I will talk to you later about this mister, just you wait." Malon said to Talon, and then pulled the wagon out of Lon Lon Ranch, and Skylark covered his ears as her father yelled after her.

"I'm the man around here, I'll do what I want!" Talon yelled after them, and then went back to his work.

After getting out of the ranch, Malon made a sharp left, and rode down Hyrule field, leaving Skylark behind in the dust. Skylark, also being the competative guy he is, he too raced down Hyrule field in an attempt to beat Malon, but the ranch girl had too much experience for Skylark to beat.

The wind felt great in Hyrule Field… well, it'd be nice if Skylark didn't get a face full of horse mane whipping him in face. The two finally stopped at the top of a hill, and ended up just watching the sky. They laid down in the grass, not talking, and continued to watch the sky. It was dead silent, except a for a few crickets and such; at least until Malon spoke to me.

"You know, I just met you, and I feel like we're friends; but yet I know nothing about you," Malon said.

"I guess you could call us friends. I mean, I chased after you and all. Plus, you're the one who knows the land here, and I could use the help," Skylark said, and sat up.

"That's another thing- why are you here? You're no trader, or salesman, I can tell by the way you look."

"I'm here to learn about Hyrule's mythology. There's too many mysteries for me to not discover the answers! I have to know, I just have to know," Skylark said, and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Then, can I join you?"

"Of course, but may I ask why?" Skylar said, and looked at her.

"Because I feel the same pull you feel. Except, I feel like its pulling me in a slightly different direction you are…" Malon said, and Skylark smiled.

"I'm glad. So, this is a partnership?" Skylark said, and held out his hand, which Malon shook.

"Of course."

* * *

** Sorry for the two months or so long wait. :p And I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm lacking ideas on what to do for the next chapter… Introduce a god? Introduce Link? Fluff? Idk. I need help. :p**

**So what I did you guys think of the chapter? Please review, I need motivation… :p**

**Anyway, I gots to go to bed soon, because I start school once again…**

**See ya later alligators!**


	4. Chapter 4: Save The Princess

Malon and Skylark had just shook hands, when a man riding upon a galloping steed had joined the two of them. His horse reared when he came upon them, making quite the entrance for one oddly dressed fellow. The clothes he bore were plain green clothes, cheap leather boots, and the strangest hat, which Skylark would refer to as a 'sleeping cap'. The horse he rode was one of the most beautiful horses he had ever seen, with a red-brown colored coat, with white mane and tail; but it wasn't what the horse looked like that had caught his attention, it was the mere presence of the horse itself. The horse didn't seem like the horse of a commoner, it seemed like it would belong to someone only of a high status, which lead Skylark to believe that

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt a date?" He asked, yet still climbing down from his horse.

"No, its not a date. Want to join us?" Malon asked, and patted the spot next to her. The man sat down next to Malon, and Skylark held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Skylark," he said, and the man took his hand.

"Name's Link. So, whatcha two up to?" He asked, and put his arm around them, which made both Skylark and Malon uncomfortable.

"We were talking about Skylark's job, he's an archeologist." Malon said, and smiled at Skylark.

"Oh really? So… what's that?" Link asked, and Malon laughed.

"You seriously don't know what that is?" Malon asked him.

"No! So go on, tell me!" Link said, and moved away from them.

"Archeology is the study of history- whether it be bones, ancient objects, buildings- I think you get the picture. I'm specializing in ancient Hyrulian religion, and culture, which means you could also call me an anthropologist of sorts." Skylark said. "Know of any places for me to look?"

Link thought for a moment (quite dramatically too), with his hand on his chin, his eyebrows scrunched, and he was humming. "HMMMMM… Yeah! I totally know of this place I can take you!" Link exclaimed after a minute, startling both Malon and Skylark.

"Where?" Skylark quickly said, bending towards him in an excited manner.

"Calm down, kid. I'll take you there." Link said, and grinned.

* * *

The three of them stood before the Temple of time, Link smiling at Malon and Skylark's shocked faces.

"This is the single greatest day of my life…" Skylark said to himself, his jaw dropped.

"OH MY GODDESS I'VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE!" Malon exclaimed, in sarcasm. Link nudged her with his elbow, and Malon corrected herself. "I mean, it's a really nice building!" Link nudged her again, and she punched him. In the face.

"Ow! Jeez, not so hard!" Link said, and Skylark barely noticed.

"Look at the details around the entrance… This must be from the Classical age… I wonder whats inside…" Skylark said, and then gasped. "OH MY GODDESS THERE'S AN INSIDE!" Skylark exclaimed, and tapped Malon on the shoulder. "There's an inside…" Skylark whispered to Malon, and she looked at him with a freaked out look on her face.

"Uh… duh. I mean, you don't build a building without an inside," Malon said, almost mocking him, but all Skylark did was squeal like a little girl.

"Larky, did you just squeal?" Link asked, emphasizing Skylark's new nickname.

"Ahem… Of course not!" Skylark said.

"I proclaim he squealed!" Malon said, and Link nodded.

"See, we have a witness!" Link proclaimed, in a deep, dramatic voice.

"Okay… It was a manly squeal," Skylark said, and straightened his back, and talked a bit deeper. Link and Malon laughed hysterically while Skylark flexed his muscles (which weren't that big). "Okay! Now let's go inside, I want to take a look at this place."

The three of them went inside, Skylark going first out of sheer excitement, and finally got a good look at the beauty of it. Polished marble covered the walls, floors, and even made the collums in this temple. Above them was a high vaulted ceiling, with painted pictures of the three goddesses and the heroes of Hyrule. To put it bluntly, this building was worth more than all of the people in castle town AND Kakariko Village put together. That's a lot of people.

In front of them was the pedestal in which the three sacred stones sat, and behind that pedestal was the door leading to the master sword. The only thing that was blocking Skylarks way was the guards that wouldn't normally be in the temple.

"You can't be in here, the princess is visiting the temple today," a guard said, and the two guarding the door crossed their spears.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Skylark said quickly.

"So what? THIS TEMPLE IS FOR EVERYBODY!" Link exclaimed, and Skylark punched him the arm, while Malon stepped on his foot.

"I'm really sorry, sir, he's just has no manners." Malon said, and started pushing Link away.

"Hey, I'm right here you know! You could be a little nicer!" Link exclaimed.

"I never tell a lie," Malon said, shrugging.

"What is all the ruckus?" A loud, feminine voice asked, and she made her way down from the red carpet that started from the door to the pedestal of sacred stones. Skylark wanted to get a good look at her, but he couldn't with the guards in the way.

"Nothing, milady, just some commoners." A guard said, but the lady shook her head.

"No, they are not just 'commoners' they are people, let them in, their princess wants to see who these people are," she said, and the guards reluctantly let the three in.

"Princess!" Malon and Link said, and bowed, pushing Skylark down with them. "It is an honor to meet you!"

"Oh, please, you need not bow!" She said, and curtsied. "I'm one of you!" She said, and smiled.

"Yeah, she's just one of us, with a lot of money." Link said, and Malon clasped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Princess! I hope you heard me say this, but he has no manners. It's a terrible disease that plagues mankind!" Malon exclaimed, and Link ripped her hand off of his mouth.

"That hurts you know!" Link yelled in her ear.

"I'm sorry milady." Skylark said, and bowed once more.

The Princess laughed, and shook her head. "It's not a problem, they are making my trip to this boring old temple quite interesting."

"Uh-oh." Link and Malon said, while Skylark took a few seconds just to process what she said.

"Boring? You think THIS piece of art before us is BORING?!" Skylark exclaimed, boiling over like a pot.

"Princess, I'm so sorry I have such loud friends." Malon said, and now clasped her hand over Skylark's mouth, which was still moving. Eventually Skylark licked her hand, but Malon didn't bother with it. In her mind, it was basically a cow licking her hand, which happened quite often.

"Oh, its fine. Please, don't call me princess, call me Zelda," she said, and smiled. The three of them still couldn't get over how pretty Zelda actually was. Her hair was fine strands of gold, her eyes like blue topaz, her skin like snow. She was gorgeous, in a delicate kind of way. Her dress was pink, with double poofed sleeves and sweet heart neckline. It went all the way to the floor, and her skirt was a hoop skirt. Her skirt though was bunched at parts, so you could see the light pink fabric beneath.

"Princess Zelda, we thank you for allowing us into the temple today." Malon said, and Link nodded.

"May I ask what you are in here for? I mean, most don't care to visit the temple anymore. The Hylian religion no longer matters to the people." Zelda said, sadly. "It pains me to see my people have such a lack of faith, but I cannot force them to do something they do not believe in."

"You are good ruler, princess," Skylark said.

"Thank you," Zelda said softly, blushing.

"Yes, a very good ruler!" Link added in, and Zelda blushed even more.

"Oh, you're too kind," Zelda said, and smiled.

"Anyway," Malon said, nicely, "we were in here because of Skylark here. He's here to study Hyrule's ancient religion, and he's new to the country as well." Malon said.

"A foreigner?!" Zelda said, and ran up to grab Skylark's hands. "Where are you from, what's it like there?"

"Oh, I'm from Lydoh, you know, the poverty stricken country up north. "Its much like this country, I suppose. There are fields and farms much like outside the castle walls, and there are villages and towns much like castle town here. The only thing Lydoh lacks is kind people and an interesting history such as this one." Skylark said. "Would you mind if I took a look around here? I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but I hope I find something."

"Of course! Please, take a look around." Zelda said, and let go of Skylark's hands.

"May I ask what you were doing here princess?" Malon asked, and she smiled.

"Do you see that sword up there, the master sword? Well, I check it twice every year, just to make sure the seal on it isn't broken. But maybe I'm not the right person to do it… Excuse me… um… what's your name?" Zelda asked, looking at Link.

"My name's Link, milady. I'm sorry, we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. This is Malon, daughter of Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch. And that guy over there is Skylark, as you know, foreigner and weirdo." Link said, and Malon looked over at him.

"For a moment I was thinking you had grown some manners." Malon said, and then looked at the princess. "Once again, its an honor to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is mine," Zelda said. "Anyway, Link, would you mind trying to pull the Master Sword out of the pedestal?" She asked.

"It would be an honor!" Link said, rushing up to that exalted sword. It was probably more important that his own life, and he was excited to get the chance to even feel the hilt. When he touched it though, a spark went through, something calling that old, old past- that old story of that old religion- and suddenly the master sword flew to the palm of his hand, and without any trouble, it was out of the pedestal. The sacred seal was broken. "Uh-oh." Link said, after realizing just what he had done.

"Oh goddesses." Malon and Zelda said, and Skylark peeked his head into the room, the room that was said to lead into the sacred realm.

"What's going- oh goddesses." Skylark said, and dropped the notebook he was carrying while he was taking notes.

"Something's wrong, this shouldn't happen." Zelda said. "I've tried pulling this sword out a plethora of times, and you can pull it out on your first try? After all the magic spells I've put on it to keep it in that pedestal for the rest of eternity? Just WHO are you?" Zelda asked him.

"I don't know anymore. There's all these memories going through my head, I can't make sense of them," Link said, and Malon squeaked in fear.

"The tales are true!" Skylark suddenly exclaimed, and all three of the others looked at him. "Don't you see? He's the Hero of Time! Only the Hero of Time could wield the Master Sword."

"No, I'm not him!" Link said, and then changed his mind. "Yes, I am him! No!"

"Impossible!" Malon exclaimed, but it was just a comment, because somewhere inside, she knew it was him.

"It all makes sense. And if Link here is the Hero, then we are in huge trouble." Skylark said.

"Ganondorf," Zelda said, and Skylark nodded.

"And he had a thing for kidnapping princesses." Skylark said, and then noticed the black sludge like mist that was flowing from the empty pedestal. "It's just as I feared! We have to get the princess out of here!" Skylark said, and pushed Zelda out. "Now!"

"But-" Zelda began to say, and Malon began pulling her too.

"No, we need to go now princess! For your own safety, and ours," Malon said.

"What do I do?" Link asked, still holding the Master Sword.

"Come with us- and take that damned sword too! It's the whole reason we're in this mess," Skylark said, and the guards followed them out of the temple.

Once they were outside, Link pulled Zelda onto his horse with him. "I'm sorry, but we'll take it from here, we give you our word the princess will be safe with us!" Link told the guards.

"Tell my father the stories are true, and its best for me if I go into hiding!" Zelda said to the guards, and they nodded.

"Goddess speed Princess, we'll pray for you!" They said, and bowed.

Skylark and Malon both climbed up onto their horses, and the four of them fled Castle Town. Once outside of Castle Town, they heard something, probably the temple, explode, and the screams of the innocent townspeople.

* * *

"Aw, man. How are we going to tell the king this?" One guard said to the other.

* * *

Yeah, I can't imagine that'd be fun to tell the king...

Hi guys! I hoped you like this chapter! I'm sure I did, I mean, at parts I was laughing my arse off.

Anyhoot, I've got some responses to do!

LauParisi: There will be fluff! Just not a lot. :D

PurpleSweets13: There will be some fluff, but I can't stray too much from the plotline, so you can be happy! XD I had two responses that said the opposite of each other. And no, its not sad. If anyone was the sad one here, it'd be me. I mean, I came up with an entire religion for this story. Lol. I can't tell you who Letvis is, because that would spoil things, but I can tell you this. And for those who read this:

Ahem! Malon is a main character in this story. She will be in almost ever chapter, if not all of them! :D

I thought that would make you happy.

Anyhoot, I really must be going. Please review! I'll give you metaphorical cookies! ;D See ya later alligators!


	5. Chapter 5: Keepin' It PG- Post Ganondorf

"This land is in danger. The streets are littered with crime, polluted with the waste of our society. This land is a sickly dog, and it desperately needs taking care of," a deep, gravelly voice said. He stood with one foot on a log, the other on the ground, and he was crouched. His blue eyes were scrunched, in a focused manner. "Someone needs to clean up this land, and I am here to do it. I am the hero Hyrule needs, no; I am the hero Hyrule deserves! I AM LINK!" The deep voice exclaimed.

"Hey Link, when you're done with yer freaky monologue, could'ja help me over here?" Malon said, and Link was practically thrown off of his pedestal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I WAS GOING INSPIRATIONAL." Link exclaimed, his fake deep voice now returning to its usual pitch, and sat down. "What'cha need?"

"Fire." Malon said, and Link picked up the stones.

"Really? It's so simple!" Link said. "OHMYGODDESSI'MSMARTERTHANYOUFORONCE." Link said, and smiled. "I'm smarter, I'm smarter!" Link said, practically dancing.

"Calm the frick down, or I'll punch you." Malon said, and Link turned around to look at her.

"I'd like to see you try." He said, and Malon stood up, walked towards him, raised her fist, and threw the punch. But Link caught it, and grabbed her wrist, successfully turning her around so he had her in a lock. He forced her on the ground, and kneeled down behind her. "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to make a fire. Thankfully, I keep stuff like this on me," Link said, and pulled out some items with his free hand. "This," Link pointed to the ball of fuzz in his hand, "is cotton."

"I live on a farm, jack-ass, I know what cotton is." Malon said, and Link frowned, but ignored her.

"This is flint," Link said, holding up a thin stone. He let go of Malon's arm, and showed her the flint to her, placing it in her hand. "It's pretty easy to find. Anyway, you stroke flint against a stone, preferably a smooth one." He said, and picked up Malon's hands, making the movements with her hands in his. "See? It's easy. You create a spark with the two stones, and then it sets the cotton on fire. Then you use dry wood, otherwise the fire will die out if you use wet wood." Link said, and Malon blushed.

"Like this?" She asked, and made the same motions. Link was still kneeling behind her, and was holding her shoulders as he watched her make a fire.

"Exactly." He said, and Malon created a fire. "Good job," he said, and Malon's face was now redder than a strawberry. "Don't ever say I haven't taught you something." He said, and picked up a couple of sticks. "Wanna learn how to cook some meat over a fire?"

"Sure," Malon said, and smiled, teeth showing. "I'm used to usin' utensils, but this sounds fun." She said, and smiled some more.

* * *

Skylark looked at the cozy couple by the fire, barely registering their actions. He was a bit away from the fire, leaning against a tree, and writing in his book. His brown hair just barely hit his eyes, making him close them so he wouldn't get irritated, and his fingers were shaking.

"What are you writing?" A frail voice asked, and Skylark looked up, startled by the voice. Then he remembered the day's events, and smiled at the princess in pink across from him. She still wore her dress, her hair was disheveled, and sat leaning against a tree. Her hair was strewn across her face, and her tired eyes looked over at him with both disinterest and hidden curiosity. Any man would be aroused by the look on her face, but Skylark kept his manhood down.

"I'm not so sure. I was writing something, but now it's all gibberish." He said, and closed his book. "How are you?"  
"A WRECK." She said, and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I know that we just left the castle, but I never imagined this would happen. I mean, the Dark one wanting me? It's like, a fairytale come true."

"A fairy tale?" Skylark asked, smirking.

"Well, not the good part of a fairytale," she said, and looked down at her lap, where her shaking and curled up hands were. "My father, my mother, what will happen to them? My people, my friends, how could I leave them?" She said, and raised a hand to her eyes; her mouth was quivering from the tears she was trying to hold back.

"It's not your fault," Skylark said, and moved so he was sitting next to her. He was too afraid to let himself hold her, but he hoped being close would comfort her.

"How?" Zelda asked, and turned to look at him, her eyes desperate.

"It's just fate. It's worked out this way for centuries. We'll find a way to stop it, we can stop all of this, but we need you to be strong." Skylark said, and handed her one of his handkerchiefs. "Dry your eyes, princess."

"Call me Zelda," she said, and graciously too the handkerchief. Skylark couldn't help but notice how skinny her fingers were, how tiny she really was. Zelda was the kind of pretty men and women dreamed about it.

"So, I've been thinking, to keep all of us safe, we might have to go into hiding for a while. We might have to change our names, change the way we look, change the way we live." He said, and Zelda nodded.

"It's a good idea. But, what would our names be?" She asked, and Skylark smiled.

"I've already come up with that part. Your alternate name would be Elda, Malon's would be Mallory, and Link's would be Lincoln. The names are different enough for us to live in hiding, but similar enough for us to be able to recognize them when we are spoken to." Skylark said proudly.

"What about you?" Zelda asked, and shifted so that she was lying on his chest. Skylark didn't mind.

"No one knows me here. I get to keep my name." He said, smirking.

"Aren't you in luck?" Zelda said sarcastically, and closed her eyes.

"Sure am." Skylark said, and both he and Zelda sat their quietly, just admiring the silence of the world around them.

* * *

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Nayru said, as she looked into Letvis's crystal ball. "So… symmetrically sweet. Are you sure that he's the one?" Nayru asked Letvis, who was sitting down in his airy chambers.

"I'm positive. I figure I should pay him a visit soon." Letvis said, and pointed to the door. "Demise is on the rise, he's up to his usual scheme again."

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" Nayru asked, and came to Letvis's side.

"It's love, and its heartbreak. I don't think he'll ever heal, unless things change." Letvis said, and pulled Nayru down on his lap. "I think I'd do the same thing, my sweet."

"Please, you would never take it this far." Nayru said, and stared at the white door. Minutes ticked away for them, just staring at his chamber door.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Letvis said, and Nayru nodded. "You'd better stay here. I'm sure his hatred has consumed everyone else here."

"It had gotten a hold of my sisters." Nayru said, and placed her head on Letvis's chest. "I think this is it. We've waited a thousand years for all hell to break lose, I think that time is now." Nayru said, and Letvis nodded.

"It's time we leave," Letvis said. "In over a thousand years, I think it's time we visit the promised land." He said.

"I think so." Nayru agreed, and the two stood up. And then, they were gone.

* * *

*ahem* So yeah, ALL DE FLUFF. But, good fluff, not bad fluff. And just to let you know, the pairings in this story are very, very complicated. ;)

OH YEAH. THIS, THIS FREAKING SENTENCE. I'M DONE. 'Any man would be aroused by the look on her face, but Skylark kept his manhood down.' Thank the goddesses I didn't do more. I could do much, much worse.

Not gunna lie, that whole monologue of Link's was great. BEST. WAY. TO. START. A. CHAPTER. EVER. Oh, and god I love the name of the chapter as well. Man, I fan over my own stories too much. I swear, I'm my own fan-girl. But, I'm not going to tell everyone I'm the best, or awesome, I'm normal. So, I guess its all good.

Anyhoot, thanks to everyone who is following this story (to my newbie followers, OHMYGODILOVEYOU. Yeah, I'm too lazy to figure out who's who, and whats what, so this is a general thank you.)

Responses:

PurpleSweets13: Yeah, he makes me laugh a lot too. :)

LauParisi: I really, really tried to make him different in all my stories, so that its not like I'm just repeating each character, but with a different plotline. I'm not going to lie, I freaking love Link.

Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to review, and goodnight! (its 10 where I am. :p) See ya later alligators!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Kind of Hero

All four of them awoke to water being thrown on them. "Rise and shine little heroes we have work to do!" A feminine voice exclaimed, and a cold breeze chilled them to the bone.

Skylar opened his eyes, only to find a pale girl standing over him. She had short blue hair, big blue eyes, and wore a white dress, that only came down to mid-calf. Next to him was a tall tan man, with white curly hair, and gray eyes. He wore a pair of tan pants, but no shirt. The sun shone down in his eyes, so the two unknown people were covered in shadow.

"Who're you callin' heroes?" Malon said, and raised her left arm in a stretch while she was covering her mouth with her other hand.

"Us, I guess…" Link said, and shook out his hair like a dog, causing the other three to hold up their hands in the hopes that they wouldn't get anymore wet than they already were.

"We're not heroes…" Zelda said, and ringing out her hair.

"Yet. That's the key word: yet." Said the man, and wind blew through his white curly hair.

Skylark pulled himself to his feet, so now he stood face to face with the girl and the man. The girl was his height, without the help of heels, and the man was at least a head taller than him. "Look, I don't know who you think we are, but we are merely travelers."

"Oh, stop with the lies, we know who you are." The girl said, and smiled. "We've been watching you for a while."

"That's not creepy at all." Link said, and shook his hair again, causing the two girls to squeal.

"Who are you?" Skylark asked.

"Nayru." The girl said, and the wind blew through the strands of her blue hair.

"Like, as in, the god?" Skylark asked, hopeful.

"Uh, yeah." She said, and brushed through her hair with her fingers.

"Hun, gods don't talk like that." Letvis said, and Nayru looked at him.

"God's don't usually look like this," She said, and pulled at the ends of her dress. "I'm speaking in their dialect as to establish a connection between the celestial and terrestrial beings. It's simple linguistics. I thought you were much more ingenious than that." Nayru said.

"Uh, come again, sweetheart?" Link asked.

"Here's the skinny," Zelda began to say, "she's a god, and she's talking like us so we can understand her."

"Smart girl. No wonder why I chose you to hold the Triforce of Wisdom." Nayru said, and winked at Zelda.

"'Here's the skinny'?" Link asked, mocking Zelda. "What are you, a gangster?"

"Shut up!" Zelda said.

"I don't believe you are a god," Malon said, looking at Nayru.

"Bitch, I've got blue hair. What mortal has blue hair?" Nayru said.

"Touché." Malon said.

"Anyway, you're a god, correct?" Skylark said, looking at Nayru. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"That is for me to explain," said Letvis, his deep voice resonating within the wind, carrying itself through everyone's ears, and beating with everyone's chest like the hearts that resided within them. "I've watched you for a while, Skylark Guardis." Letvis said. "I'm proud you've finally achieved a part of your dream, making it here. Now you've gotten tangled up in our mess, and unfortunately it's up to you to clean it up." Letvis said, and the wind blew threw them quicker, messing with the leaves of the trees and the hair on their heads. "I've chosen you to be the Hero of the Gods!" Letvis exclaimed, his now loud and powerful voice bouncing off of the trees. His eyes had now gone completely golden, no pupil or iris, and he started floating in the air. "Fulfill your destiny!"

"Letvis, are you sure?" Nayru said, and Letvis looked down at her.

"I am positive. Skylark, I have something to give you." Letvis said, his golden eyes practically beaming down on Skylark. "Some seldom know of this, I'm sure it is still a mystery to you," he began, and held out his hand, orbs of light collecting from the trees and the plants, circling themselves into the palm of his hand. "To understand the meaning of this object, and I will tell you what it is soon, you must understand its past." Letvis said, and Nayru looked away. "Long ago, the three main goddesses came down to Earth, and created all that is here- the plants, the animals, the people, even the monsters that plague this land, they created." Nayru looked at the four of the mortals, and gave them a sad look.

"We created them in the hopes that they would be good. The monsters were our first creations, and sought to keep the land we created for themselves." Nayru said. "Us sisters never that our beautiful creatures could be so selfish. Now we look at ourselves, and find ourselves to be the very same."

"When the goddesses were finished with their work, they ascended to the Sacred Realm once more, leaving behind a triangular path, or as you know, the Triforce. The Triforce is the very doorway to the Sacred Realm." Letvis said, and looked at the others, particularly Link and Zelda. "But what some don't know is that there is a fourth main goddess, and her path was in the middle of the Triforce, that empty space few care to notice. She gave this world her blessing, and few understand the meaning of this, and left like the others. But that was a grave mistake, that every goddess made." Letvis said. "The rest of that story is for you to find out, because this is a quest for knowledge, and the fate of this world. This is a quest that will right the thousands of wrongs done long before your time, and will correct the ones that have yet to be made." Letvis said, and looked at Skylark. "This is what I have to give you," he held out his hand, and floating in the middle was a glass triangle, it was clear enough to see through, but opaque enough to obscure the objects you look at through it. "It is the fourth goddess's pathway to the Sacred Realm, the Triforce piece of the nature of life, of fate itself." He said, and handed out to Skylark, who took it with care. "I give this to you, protect it with your life." Letvis said, and the gold from itself grew into beams, leaving his eyes, and flying into Skylark's.

When the beams of gold hit Skylark's eyes, Skylark fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Larky!" Link said, and both him and Malon flew to his side. "What have you done to him?!" Link said, and pulled out the Master Sword.

"DON'T POINT THAT AT HIM!" Nayru screamed. "You have no idea what that sword can do!" She said, and Letvis nodded.

"Skylark is fighting what is meant to be. The Triforce had chosen him long before he had chosen it. That is how the world works." Letvis said. "He won't be out for long, but the screaming won't stop until he accepts what he is."

The five of them looked at the boy rolling on the ground, shouting incomprehensible words.

* * *

"Where am I?" Skylark asked, and looked around at the stars surrounding him. They seemed so close, yet they were so far away, and reminded him of twinkling fireflies.

"You are in the Realm of the Sages, or Chamber of Sages if you will. This is the area in between the three worlds." A voice said, and Skylark turned around only to see Zelda. Well, a form of her. This Zelda had long golden hair that was pulled back into five different parts, and each section was tied with gold metal rings, followed by poofy hair afterwards. But the facial structure was the same, with the exception of golden eyes and slightly tanner skin.

"The three worlds?" Skylark asked, and not-Zelda-but-still-Zelda nodded. "The Light Realm, where you are from, the Twilight realm, and the Sacred Realm."

"Why am I here, and who are you?" Skylar asked.

"Why, am Zelda of course! Well, a part of her." She said, and looked away, to find her place on one of the daises, a golden one. "I am Hylia, the fourth goddess."

"Why do you look exactly like Zelda?"

"Because she is my mortal form. For certain reasons, I descended down to the light realm. Sometimes I awaken, sometimes I don't. But, you should know, that while Zelda is me, we are not the same person. She will still be here even if I left." She said.

"I don't understand," Skylark said.

"It's a split personality type of thing. If I left for the Sacred Realm, she'd still be here. But, when she dies, she's return to me once more, and we'd be whole again. We are the same soul, split in two." Hylia said, and smiled.

"I see… So, back to a previous statement, why am I here?" Skylark asked.

"So many questions… but children will always be curious, that is the appeal of you mortals." Hylia said. "You see, you are here to accept what was once mine. You are now the Hero of the Gods, my role as that person has come and gone. Are you ready to accept it?" She asked.

"No, I can't deal with that kind of pressure." Skylark said.

"Its already been decided Skylark. You have to accept it."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if you do not, and chose not to go through with what is meant to be, all of the four realms will crumble underneath the oppression of Demise's rule." She said.

"Who is Demise?" Skylark asked.

"It is not my place to tell. Will you save your friends, your family, and yourself?"

"If it will save _her_, then I'll do it." Skylark said.

"Who is she?" Hylia asked.

"It's my secret." Skylark said, and placed the Triforce of Fate around his neck. "I accept my duties."

"The fate of us all rests upon your shoulders," she said, and Skylark faded away.

* * *

An hour later, Skylark awoke, his throat sore, and his eyes were burning. He pried open his still golden eyes, and looked up only to see Zelda looking at him.

"Skylark?" She whispered, and he cleared his throat.

"Hylia?" He asked, and then shook his head.

"Who?" She asked them.

"Never mind," Skylark asked, and looked at the rest of them. "What did I miss?"

"The better half of the day." Malon said, and sighed. She was probably thinking about her father, who was worried about her by now, and how the chickens and cows, and the other horses were doing. Without proper care, their farm could go out of business.

"Have you realized what you are meant to do?" Letvis asked, and Skylark swallowed down the fear crawling up his throat.

"Yes." Skylark said. "I am the one true Hero." He said, and looked down.

"What about me? Ain't I supposed to be a Hero as well?" Link asked, and Skylark looked up at Letvis.

"You are. But Skylark is the Hero of the Gods, and if he our Hero, he is the people's hero. The people are very much dependent on us as we are on them." Letvis said.

"It's called a symbiotic relationship." Nayru said, adding her correction in.

"Nice." Letvis said, and looked at Skylark. "How are the eyes?"

"Hurt. Now, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you. Just who are you?" Skylark asked, and Letvis smiled.

"Me? Why, I'm Letvis, Lord of the skies, and god of the element of the air. Aren't you honored to be in the presence of not one, but two gods?!" Letvis asked.

"Sure." Malon said, and continued to work on her wood carving. Sometime during the conversation she had picked up a stick and was making it into something.

"Mortals…" Letvis said, brushing it off his shoulder.

"Skylark, dear, do you really understand what you are supposed to do?" Nayru said, grabbing Skylark on the shoulders.

"No." He said, and looked away.

"You have to cleanse our fellow celestial beings of the evil residing within them. You have to have to purify the gods." Nayru said, and then looked away for a moment. "Wow, that is some major irony right there."

Skylark laughed, then turned serious. "How do I do that?" He asked.

"You have to go to the temples, and enter the Chamber of Sages through the temples, and cleanse each specific part of the Sacred Realm. Unlike gods, you can't move through each sector, it just doesn't work that way; a mortal could never walk on water." She said. "Not only do you have to cleanse the gods themselves, but you have to cleanse the temples, which is where the Hero of Time comes in. He'll cleanse the temples, while you make way for the Sacred Realm."

"Where do we start?" Zelda asked.

"My sisters." Nayru said, and Letvis shook his head.

"You can't be selfish," He said, scolding her. "You have to go to the very same place you fled from: the Temple of Time."

"Why would we need to go there? There's no god of time." Link said.

"That's where you're wrong." Nayru said. "You'll find that there are a lot of things wrong in this world." She said.

"I can't go back there!" Zelda exclaimed. "The Dark One will hurt me!" She said, and clung to Link, who was surprised, and held her.

"She can't go back, not like this." Link said, and ran his hand down her hair.

"That's for you to figure out," Letvis said. "As gods, we can't grant every wish. We have our own battles to fight, and this one means more than most mortals will ever know." He said, and closed his eyes. "Come Nayru. This is enough contact between mortals for now." Nayru nodded, and grabbed his hand. "I think it's time to make more rain." He said, and kissed her on the lips. Orbs of light started to surround them, and soon the light made them disappear, and before they knew it, the gods were gone.

"I never expected this." Skylark said, and looked at the Triforce of Fate resting upon his chest.

"I never expected you to more important than me." Link said, and soothed the anxiety-ridden Zelda.

"She can't go back lookin' like that," Malon said, pointing at Zelda's ruined princess dress, and long tangled hair. "We need disguises, all of us."

"Where are we going to get disguises?" Skylark asked.

"I know just the place." Malon said, smiling.

* * *

This chapter is my favorite by far. Just, everything is perfect. :) This story is really falling into place. Like, I didn't even expect Skylark to be more important than Link. This idea was seriously a spur of the moment decision, and you know what? I LOVE IT.

So, I don't know if any of you peeps will ever figure this out, but whenever Letvis talks about making it rain with Nayru, it's a total sex reference. I'm sorry, but that decision was a spur of the moment one as well, just something that I had in mind a looooooong time. So yeah, Letvis just suggested sex in front of everyone. Even you. Yeah, he went there. Well, I went there.

Responses! I have to do that! :D Well, one response, but whatever!

LauParisi: You never fail to respond. And for that, you get the biggest cyber/metaphorical cookie ever. Anyhoot, yeah… I know… I just, I really wanted to update, but had nothing good, so I wrote "fluff". I'm a bit angry with myself. Well, you know how the ending pairings work, so the middle essentially doesn't matter. LOL. Just kidding, it totally matters. So, yeah, I'm thinking a Zelda love triangle, but in the end, we know who ends up with who.

Btw, go right ahead and use PG (Post Ganondorf)! :D

Anyhoot, tell me that do the rest of you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know and review!


End file.
